Sky High in Sonic Style
Sky High is a 2005 American superhero family comedy film about an airborne school for teenage superheroes. It was directed by Mike Mitchell and written by Paul Hernandez, Robert Schooley, and Mark McCorkle. It starts with Sonic the Hedgehog as Will, an incoming freshman at the school, Amy Rose as his best friend and love interest, Chuck the Hedgehog and Queen Aleena as his parents and Sally Acorn as a popular senior who's a villainess. Plot Will Stronghold (Sonic) is beginning grade nine at Sky High, a high school which teaches super powered children. Will's parents are The Commander (Chuck) and Jetstream (Queen Aleena), the world's most famous superheroes. Will's best friend Layla (Amy Rose), who has been his friend since kindergarden, has the power to manipulate plant life. Will is anxious about attending Sky High, located on a floating campus reached by flying school bus, because, unbeknownst to his parents, he has not developed any super powers. The first day he and the other grade nines are harassed by a trio of bullies: the super fast Speed (Scourge), Lash (Mephiles) who can extend his body and cheerleader Penny (Victoria) who can create duplicates of herself. Because of his lack of powers, Will is slated to enter a curriculum for "Hero Support" and become a sidekick. His classmates include Ethan (Tails) who can melt into a fluid, Zach (Knuckles) who glows in the dark, Magenta (Cream) who shape shifts into a guinea pig and Layla who joins the class in protest against the two track nature of the school's education. The class is taught by The Commander's former sidekick "All American Boy". The Commander, unaware that his son has been relegated to Hero Support, shows Will his hidden trophy room. He was particularly proud of the mysterious weapon "The Pacifier" which he took from his science themed nemesis Royal Pain years ago. Unknown to either of them, Royal Pain, who had been presumed dead, watches the exchange from a hidden camera in one of the other trophies. As Will settles in to Sky High and makes friends with the other sidekicks he comes into conflict with fire wielding student Warren Peace (Shadow), whose supervillain father had been imprisoned by The Commander. During a fight between the two, Will demonstrates super strength, impressing Gwen Grayson (Sally Acorn), a beautiful and popular "technopath" who controls machines with her mind. Will is transferred from Hero Support to Hero classes and begins spending more time with Gwen and her popular friends, ignoring the sidekicks and Layla who later reveals to Warren that she has loved Will for a long time. On the day before the dance, Gwen tricks Will into throwing a party at his hous and she uses Speed to steal the Pacifier when she seduces Will into showing her the Secret Sanctum. After Gwen lies to Layla, who shows up to investigate the noise and believes the lie, Will breaks up with Gwen refusing to attend the dance even though his parents are going as honored guests. Later, he looks through his father's old yearbooks and sees a student who resembles Gwen. Believing that the student is Royal Pain and that Gwen is her daughter, he rushes to the dance. At the dance party, Gwen reveals that she was Royal Pain. During her previous confrontation with the Commander which is meant to turn its target into an infant, had malfunctioned, turning her into a baby instead. She has since waited sixteen years for revenge. With the help of Speed, Lash and Penny, she takes over the school and uses the Pacifier to turn the faculty and students into infants. When Will arrives at school, he apologizes to Layla and teams up with Warren and the sidekicks to try and save the day. The sidekicks demonstrate their heroism after Royal Pain sabotages the school's anti-gravity drive and their powers come in handy restarting it. Will discovers that he also has his mother's powers of flight when he was thrown off the edge of the school grounds and must prevent the campus from falling. Gwen and her henchmen are defeated and arrested and the faculty and students are returned to their proper ages. Will and Layla kiss and reveals that they become boyfriend and girlfriend. Cast Sonic_the_Hedgehog_20.jpg|Sonic as William Theodore "Will" Stronghold, a freshman at Sky High. Amy smile 2.jpg|Amy as Layla, Will's best friend since childhood and later girlfriend|link=Amy Rose Sally Acorn 4.jpg|Sally as Gwendolyn "Gwen" Grayson/Royal Pain/Sue Tenny, a senior at Sky High whom Will has a crush on. |link=Sally Acorn Shadow in Sonic X.jpg|Shadow as Warren Peace, the son of an unnamed superheroine and a supervillain|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Tails smiled 4.jpg|Tails as Ethan, a sidekick who is friends with Will, he can melt into a fluid (which earned him the nickname "Popsicle").|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Cream smiled.jpg|Cream as Magenta "Maj", Will's friend whose ability is to shapeshift into a guinea pig with purple highlights/streaks in her fur.|link=Cream the Rabbit Knuckles the Echidna 2.jpg|Knuckles as Zachary "Zach" Braun/Zack Attack, Will's spacey childhood friend, who has the latent ability to glow in the dark.|link=Knuckles the Echidna Victoria the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Victoria as Penny Lent, Gwen's best friend, who can duplicate herself and is naturally athletic.|link=Victoria the Hedgehog Scourge the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Scourge as Speed|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Mephiles the Dark 11.jpg|Mephiles as Lash|link=Mephiles the Dark Chuck the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Chuck as Steve Stronghold/The Commander, Will's father. |link=Chuck the Hedgehog Queen Aleena 3.jpg|Queen Aleena as Josie DeMarco-Stronghold/Jetstream, Will's mother.|link=Queen Aleena Breeze the Hedgehog a.jpg|Breezie as Principal Powers, the principal of Sky High. |link=Breezie the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies